


Are you not the same as you used to be?

by evemalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wolf Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A Stiles le ha mordido un alfa y no tiene la menor idea de cómo va a seguir adelante con su vida.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you not the same as you used to be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlegelen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littlegelen).



> Escrito para el AI de esteenwolf. Me pedían un AU donde Stiles era mordido –a poder ser por uno de los alfas- y de ese modo acababa acudiendo a Derek por ayuda.
> 
>  
> 
> Quiero dedicarle este fic a mi littlegelen; porque este fic está aquí y tiene título gracias a ella, a su apoyo, a su beteo y a su paciencia infinita con mis problemas con las comas y los acentos. Mil gracias corazón. Eres la más mejor del mundo mundial.

La carretera está, como espera, completamente despejada. Las gentes de Beacon Hills no suelen coger aquel inhóspito camino para volver desde el corazón del bosque a los barrios residenciales. Stiles agradece aquella tranquilidad, conoce el trayecto demasiado bien como para perderse incluso una noche como aquella en la que la luna permanece oculta tras un montón de nubes que anuncian tormenta. El único ruido que puede escuchar es el motor del coche, las ruedas deslizándose sobre el asfalto y su respiración aún algo acelerada. Aquello es justo lo que necesita, unos cuantos minutos de paz antes de que todo vuelva a estallar.

 

Por supuesto ni siquiera va a conseguir eso. El teléfono comienza a vibrar sobre el salpicadero, Stiles está seguro de quien se encuentra al otro lado de la línea; una parte de su cerebro -la razonable- sabe que debe cogerlo, otra -la cuestionable y no por ello menos válida- le pide a gritos que no lo haga.

 

-¡Joder, por fin! -Scott está más que alterado- Estaba preocupado, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Sólo ha sido un rasguño.

-¿Rasguño? Estaba preocupado porque Isaac me dijo que no te había visto desde que él y Danny se habían deshecho de uno de los gemelos, pero ¿te ha pasado algo?

-Sí, es sólo... nada un golpe tonto -murmura mordiéndose los labios.

-Lo sabía, le dije a Derek que no era buena idea que vinieras al bosque...

-Era la única manera de atraer a Morgan.

-Puede, pero eres mi mejor amigo, te he puesto en peligro.

-Tío, ¿desde cuándo no me pongo yo solo en peligro? Fue mi decisión, yo le dije a Derek que lo haría.

-Stiles...

-Olvídalo, vale... todo ha salido bien, ¿no?

-Derek lo ha hecho. Le ha matado.

Stiles cierra los ojos un instante, lo justo para serenarse.

-Perfecto, quizás ahora pueda volver a centrarme en el lacrosse y el maldito examen de Historia que tengo la semana que viene.

-Supongo. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedo llevarte al hospital o a pasar con Deacon para que te vea.

-No necesito que un veterinario me preste atención médica, Scott.

-Stiles...

-Estoy llegando a casa, mi padre está allí y esta conversación tiene que terminar.

-Bien, ¿nos vemos mañana en clase?

-Claro, no llegues tarde -Scott se ríe al otro lado de la línea- Vale, está bien. Intentaré no ser yo el que llegue tarde, para variar.

Conduce el último par de kilómetros hasta casa con los hombros tensos y las manos firmemente asidas al volante. Ruega porque su padre haya tenido un turno largo y se encuentre ya en la cama, o simplemente porque aún no esté en casa. Afortunadamente alguien allá arriba le escucha.

Aunque el coche de su padre está aparcado a la puerta de la casa, el sheriff ya no está esperando por su hijo en el salón como suele hacerlo en las últimas semanas en las cuales Stiles acostumbra a llegar pasada la media noche. Se quita las zapatillas frente a la puerta y casi se desliza sobre el parqué evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pueda llamar la atención de su padre. Pasa por su habitación antes de entrar en el baño, coge una bolsa de plástico y algo de ropa limpia para luego encerrarse en él. Todo lo que lleva puesto está lleno de barro, la sudadera y la camiseta están rotas y tiene que deshacerse de ello si quiere evitar incómodas preguntas que tendrían más mentiras como respuestas, y realmente, está demasiado cansado como para intentar hilar una buena historia de la que nadie vaya a sospechar. Abre el grifo del agua caliente cuando está completamente desnudo y se mete bajo el chorro a pesar de que casi se abrasa, se muerde los labios mientras se apoya en los azulejos, ambas manos, dejando que el agua descienda desde su cuello por la espalda. Permanece así unos cuantos minutos antes de ahogar un sollozo llevándose un puño a la boca.

Cuando sale de la ducha, casi han pasado veinte minutos. Tiene toda la piel enrojecida y los músculos algo más desentumecidos, aunque sigue pudiendo notar la tensión en sus hombros. El espejo está completamente empañado, así que tiene que pasar una mano sobre él para poder mirarse. Tiene un moratón en la mejilla del primero golpe que Morgan le dio, aunque las huellas de sus manos sobre su cuello no parecen notarse demasiado, también tiene arañazos en los brazos y en el pecho, obtenidos al rodar por el suelo mientras trataba de huir de él. 

Se lleva la mano al pecho, y se da cuenta que la herida sólo está un par de dedos por debajo de sus costillas. Aún hay sangre reseca que el agua no se ha llevado mientras se duchaba, aunque eso no es lo peor. Lo peor son las marcas que los colmillos de Morgan han dejado en su piel. Es un mordisco perfecto. Stiles se ríe, seguro de que en el mundo de los hombres lobo algunos lo considerarían una obra de arte. No se ha llevado demasiada carne, sólo está ahí para recordarle que un alfa le ha mordido esa noche mientras él mismo se había prestado como voluntario para ser el cebo.

 

Termina de secarse antes de empezar a limpiar la herida y taparla con alguno de los apósitos que aún le quedan de la última vez que tuvo que curar a uno de sus amigos. Porque eso es lo que Stiles hace más de una docena de veces en esos meses, cuidar y curar a sus amigos de los ataques de la manada de alfas. Y piensa que tal vez podría haber llamado a alguno para que hicieran lo mismo por él, pero entonces se lleva las manos al mordisco de Morgan y sabe que no habría podido soportar la lástima, la pena en sus ojos. 

Cuando ya está tumbado en la cama y el agotamiento, tanto físico y mental, empiezan a apoderarse de él, aún le queda tiempo para preguntarse si quizás algún ser divino va a apiadarse de él y cuando despierte en unas horas nada de aquello habra ocurrido. 

 

Su padre entra en su cuarto abriendo las cortinas y apresurándole para que se ponga en pie, porque como de costumbre, va a llegar tarde a clase. Stiles remolonea unos minutos más en la cama, hasta que el sheriff retira las sabanas de una vez.

-Hay café hecho en la cocina. Date prisa, no quiero que el director vuelva a mandarme una nota. 

-Ya, ya... –gruñe, arrastrando los pies hasta el baño. 

Mientras está lavándose los dientes, la ve. La bolsa con la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior. De ella asoma un trozo de sudadera, la sangre reseca se ve desde allí. Stiles se lleva la mano al costado, el apósito sigue allí, levanta la camiseta y se lo quita de un tirón.

 

No hay rastro de las perfectas marcas que los dientes de Morgan habían dejado en su piel. 

**

Derek recoge los platos del lavavajillas mientras echa un ojo al reloj de pared que hay en la cocina; gruñe por lo bajo antes de salir y plantarse en un par de segundos en la puerta del baño.

-Vas a llegar tarde, y como consecuencia, yo también. 

-Perdona si me ha costado levantarme -protesta Isaac abriendo- pero ayer, el alfa de mi manada me arrastró al bosque para darle una paliza a unos cuantos estúpidos alfas y apenas he dormido un par de horas, ¿no sabrás algo al respecto, verdad?

-Sal ya. Tengo que ducharme. 

-¿Hay algo para comer? 

-¿Tengo cara de haberte preparado el desayuno?

 

Con un portazo se mete en el baño. Mientras se desnuda se pregunta, qué demonios ha hecho mal para acabar compartiendo piso con un adolescente que parece echarle en cara cada cosa que hace. Entonces se da cuenta de que es él mismo quien tiene la culpa de todo aquello, que su falta de preparación, de que sus continuas malas decisiones les han llevado a él, y a su desastre de manada, a la situación en la que ahora mismo se encuentran. _Al menos ninguno de los míos ha muerto_ piensa debajo del chorro de agua fría. Puede que algunos hayan salido físicamente dañados alguna que otra vez, que no los tenga a todos bajo el férreo control que sabe que un Alfa debe mantener, y que por supuesto tenga que mendigar la ayuda de Scott y su manada en más de una ocasión, pero al menos todos están de una pieza. 

 

No es el mayor de los consuelos, pero le sirve para mantener en el ánimo, para decirse a sí mismo que puede lograrlo, que de una u otra manera conseguirá hacerlo mejor y salir de esa espiral de errores en los que su vida se ha convertido en los últimos meses. Además, hace solo unas horas que ha matado a Morgan, _el gran_ problema que pendía sobre su cabeza, así que al menos por hoy piensa mantener la calma y seguir hacia delante. 

 

Cuando sale del baño está de mucho mejor humor.

 

-Te llevo al instituto -le dice a Isaac mientras se pone la chaqueta.

-¿Qué?

-Me pilla de camino al almacén, vamos. 

 

Isaac no sabe qué mosca le ha picado a Derek, no sabe si es el hecho de haber acabado con Morgan o si durante la gran pelea que mantuvieron la noche anterior recibió un golpe en la cabeza, pero no lo piensa demasiado, al fin y al cabo se ahorra tener que correr para llegar a la primera clase. 

 

**

 

Isaac sale corriendo del coche casi sin despedirse, y puede que si les uniera otro tipo de relación aparte de la alfa-beta a Derek le hubiera molestado, pero sabe que no es el caso, así que no se para a pensarlo. Enfila el camino de salida del parking del instituto cuando le ve. Stiles está sentado en el interior de su jeep, con las manos aún en el volante. Probablemente si no le hubiera, casi, obligado a hacer de carnaza la noche anterior lo habría dejado pasar, hubiera continuado su camino rumbo al trabajo (que a duras penas conseguía mantener) y se hubiera olvidado de aquello al instante de poner un pie en el almacén. Pero ese no es el caso, así que aparca en la primera plaza que ve y camina hasta el jeep.

 

-¡Mierda! ¡Coño! -chilla Stiles al ver la cara de Derek al otro lado del cristal- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta mientras baja la ventanilla.

-He traído a Isaac.

-¿Ahora ejerces de hermano mayor además de alfa? 

-Vas a llegar tarde –replica, tratando de no molestarse por el comentario.

-Ya -musita sin moverse. 

Permanecen en silencio por un par de minutos, Stiles con las manos todavía en el volante y Derek mirando desde fuera con las suyas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. 

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta Derek sin saber por qué.

-Sí.

-Ya -sabe perfectamente que le está mintiendo, y que no es su problema si algo le pasa porque Stiles no está en su manada, el mismo se lo ha dejado claro un montón de veces en los últimos meses. Pero entonces _lo huele_ es una ligera diferencia en Stiles, algo que no sabe muy bien de donde viene o porqué, y empieza a preguntarse qué es lo que está pasando, así que se inclina sobre el coche, olfateando casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué cojones...? -pregunta Stiles al darse cuenta, soltando las manos y manoteando frente a la cara de Derek.

-Huele a sangre, el coche. 

-Hum... -Stiles se encoge de hombros, se suelta el cinturón y agarra la mochila que tiene en el otro asiento. 

-Scott dijo que estabas bien.

-Lo estoy -miente, otra vez.

-Morgan te atacó -afirma- No llegué a tiempo. 

-Me caí por un terraplén -se inventa- Un par de golpes, nada que un par de días sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo no curen.

Derek le observa un par de segundos, después lleva la mirada al coche donde ve la sangre reseca en el asiento del conductor. Stiles no tiene tiempo para reaccionar, cuando se encuentra empotrando contra el jeep, con una mano del alfa en el pecho y la otra levantando su camiseta. No puede alzar la vista, no puede hacerlo porque sabe que si lo hace se encontrará con la mirada de Derek, y él ya lo sabrá todo y entonces todo será demasiado real y su mundo se vendrá abajo. 

Realmente no sabe cómo pasa, ni siquiera puede creerlo mientras ocurre, pero consigue desasirse del agarre y termina empujando a Derek un par de metros atrás. 

-No es asunto tuyo -balbucea- Esto.... yo... nada de esto.

-No sé si eres consciente pero...

-Basta. No. No soy parte de tu manada. No es tu problema.

Stiles levanta por fin la vista y le mira desafiante. Con los puños fuertemente apretados. 

-Tienes razón. No lo es - Derek se da la vuelta y se aleja lentamente hacia su coche. 

 

Stiles siente el cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, la presión en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta. Es como si volviera a tener doce años y su madre acabara de morir, va a tener un ataque de pánico, allí mismo en mitad del parking del instituto. Una risa nerviosa le asalta y le hace tambalearse hasta que apoya la espalda en el jeep, dejándose caer al suelo con la cabeza echada hacia delante, es entonces cuando ve la punta de los zapatos de Derek, y una mano le agarra firmemente del brazo. 

 

-Respira -le ordena, pero Stiles no puede hacerlo, el aire se ha quedado atorado en sus pulmones y se niega a salir de allí.- Respira –repite, ayudándole a levantarse, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros- Vamos, hazlo -Stiles niega con la cabeza, y siente las lágrimas que le queman en los ojos- He dicho que respires.

 

Puede que sea el tono severo y autoritario, o los ojos rojos de Derek que le miran como si fuese a despedazarlo si se atreve a llevarle la contraria, pero el hecho es que el aire sale por fin, por la boca y la nariz, y es capaz de tomar pequeñas bocanadas para volver a llenar sus pulmones. Poco a poco, en unos minutos nota cómo todo es más fácil, cómo el movimiento en su pecho se ralentiza, cómo el nudo en la garganta parece aflojarse.

-¿Has hablado con Scott? -niega con la cabeza- Tienes que hacerlo. 

-Lo sé -dice con voz ahogada. 

-Faltan dos días para la luna llena.

-Lo sé -repite.

-Necesitáis estar preparados -Stiles se muerde el labio, traga saliva y se endereza.

-Lo estaremos.

-Bien. Tengo que irme, ¿puedes llegar...?

-Puedo. Gracias.

Esta vez no vuelve la vista atrás, se mete en el coche y se pone en marcha lo más rápido que puede. 

Se da cuenta de lo tenso que está cuando parado en un semáforo en mitad del pueblo observa sus manos y las garras de sus dedos están ahí. Se suponía que todo había salido bien, que su plan -aunque disparatado- había ido bien, que con la ayuda de la manada de Scott e incluso de Chris Argent, lo habían logrado. Habían trabajado juntos durante más de un mes, y aunque no había sido fácil, habían puesto a un lado sus problemas personales para combatir uno mucho mayor. La manada de alfas que amenazaba con poner patas arriba Beacon Hills y con ello sus vidas. 

La idea de poner a Stiles como cebo había sido suya. Lo había hecho porque conocía al chaval lo suficiente como para saber que nada ni nadie le detendría si tenía que poner su seguridad en peligro para ayudar a los suyos. Así que se había aprovechado de eso, de esa vulnerabilidad, de esa cualidad que cualquiera admiraría en otra persona. Había usado la lealtad de Stiles en su contra. 

Había tenido que discutir con Scott, con Chris y con cada miembro de su manada que no encontraba lógica a su plan, pero él lo sabía, había algo dentro de él que sabía que Stiles lo conseguiría. Y no pensó en nada más, como casi siempre hacía.

No pensó que Claire se lo pondría más difícil de lo que esperaba, que ni siquiera contar con la ayuda de Erica y Boyd les daba la suficiente ventaja para luchar contra ella. No pensó que se retrasaría en llegar al claro donde Stiles esperaba a Morgan para tenderle la trampa que habían preparado. Y por supuesto no pensó que cuando Stiles le había mirado agazapado tras unas rocas, asustado e indefenso había algo más. Simplemente le había dejado allí para lanzarse contra Morgan y terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. 

 

Cuando todo había acabado Stiles ya no estaba allí, ni siquiera su jeep y Derek estaba demasiado cansado para pensar que algo había ido mal. 

 

**

Asombrosamente la mañana transcurre sin ningún tipo de percance. Ha conseguido esquivar a Scott durante todas y cada una de sus clases, incluso durante la hora del almuerzo; o puede que en realidad su mejor amigo estuviera más pendiente de ser un adolescente normal. Un adolescente normal y enamorado. Revoloteando cada segundo que tiene libre junto a Allison, escondiéndose en los pasillos para poder dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos que llevan tantas semanas aparcados por culpa de la manada de alfas. Y Stiles lo entiende porque es lo que le gustaría estar haciendo a él, suspirar sentado en la última fila porque Lydia se ha comprado un vestido nuevo y le sienta tan bien que es imposible no mirarla durante horas. Pero la realidad es otra, la cruda realidad es que la noche anterior las cosas no salieron tan bien como los demás piensan, como han celebrado durante la comida con pequeñas sonrisas, apretones de manos y palmadas en la espalda. 

 

A Stiles le ha mordido un alfa y no tiene la menor idea de cómo va a seguir adelante con su vida.

 

Porque estar rodeado de hombres lobo estaba bien -si evitaba pensar en el hecho de que la mayoría de las semanas desde que Scott había sido mordido había estado en peligro- tenía una manada en la que refugiarse cuando lo necesitaba, y congeniaba con el resto de hombres lobo. Menos con Derek, claro. Pero bueno, ni los propios miembros de la manada de Derek parecían hacerlo, así que eso no era un gran problema. Pertenecer a ese pequeño grupo de seres sobrenaturales y disfuncionales, la verdad, estaba bastante bien, porque eran lo más parecido a una familia que conocía desde que su madre había muerto y le hacía sentirse seguro pero sobre todo importante. Todos confiaban en él -incluso Derek-, todos sabían que podían contar con él -asombrosamente Derek podía hacerlo- pero sobre todo, todos y cada uno de los miembros -sí, Derek también- de esas dos dispares manadas estaban dispuestos a ayudarle. 

El problema es que Stiles sabe todo eso, pero no puede entender cómo va a seguir siendo así ahora que las cosas han cambiado.

 

Porque lo hacen, claro que sí. No es sólo que la noche anterior fuese un adolescente tirando a enclenque con el cuerpo lleno de moratones y que al despertar nada de eso estuviera allí. No es que de la noche a la mañana su vista se hubiese recuperado de su pequeña miopía, o que a pesar de haberse olvidado de tomar la medicación no se sintiera para nada nervioso o angustiado. Es que ahora, ya no es la misma persona en la que confiaban, a la que estaban dispuestos a ayudar. Stiles lo sabe, lo nota. Y es lo que más pánico le da. Le gustaba ser esa parte discordante, ese eslabón ligeramente más débil pero igual de válido que todos los demás. Es algo de lo que siempre ha estado orgulloso, eso de sentirse único y especial. 

 

Y ahora ya no lo es, es un hombre lobo más. Un beta cualquiera que tiene que responder ante su alfa.

 

-Tío, ¡eh, tío! -Scott acaba de dejar a Allison junto a su coche y camina rápidamente hacia él- No te he visto en todo el día.

-Ya, sí... no quería entrar en _empalaga-city -responde, abriendo la puerta del Jeep._

_-Muy gracioso, ¿cómo estás? -cuando le pone una mano en el hombro, es como si alguien accionara un botón dentro de él, siente todo el cuerpo tensarse, se aparta bruscamente empujado a su amigo- ¡Guah! ¿Qué cojones...? ¿Estás bien?_

_Le tiemblan las manos y las llaves están a punto de caérsele al suelo. Levanta la cabeza para ver la mirada de incomprensión en los ojos de su amigo._

_-Yo..._

_-¿Te ha contado lo qué le pasa? -Lydia se presenta de repente a su lado, con los libros en la mano y el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Porque lleva todo el día actuando bastante raro, está… no sé.... demasiado tranquilo y callado para ser él._

_-Pensaba que eso te gustaría -protesta Stiles._

_-Normalmente sí, pero no cuando ayer estuviste metido en una pelea a muerte con un alfa -se defiende su amiga._

_-Estoy bien, sólo cansado._

_-Ese es el problema -replica Lydia agarrándole del codo- Estás demasiado bien, se supone que Morgan te atacó y tú no tienes ni un rasguño._

_Una gota de sudor le resbala por la nuca. De repente es consciente de todas y cada una de las conversaciones que hay a su alrededor, de olores que nunca habían estado ahí. Empieza a marearse, apoyándose contra el jeep, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para tratar de serenarse. El corazón le palpita con fuerza, tanto, que el sonido se le mete en el cerebro, el _boom, boom martillea en sus sienes obligándole a llevarse las manos a la cara.__

__-¿Stiles? Tío, ¿qué pasa? - Scott le agarra de las muñecas apartándole las manos del rostro, Stiles abre los ojos. Justo para ver como sus amigos dan un paso atrás._ _

__-Scott... -musita con un hilo de voz._ _

__-Tus... tus ojos -su mejor amigo traga saliva._ _

__Stiles gira el rostro para mirarse en el retrovisor y ver por primera vez en él, unos profundos ojos amarillos._ _

__**_ _

__

__Es Lydia la que acaba haciéndose cargo de la situación, les obliga a ambos a subir al jeep y ella misma conduce hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Los tres guardan un tenso silencio, Scott hundido en el asiento trasero con la mirada perdida, Stiles con los dedos clavados en sus piernas y ella atenta a la carretera mientras en su cabeza no paran de agolparse las preguntas._ _

__-¿Morgan? -suelta sin poder aguantarse más, cuando coge el desvío hacia la fábrica abandonada donde se habían estado preparando y entrenando las últimas semanas._ _

__-Sí._ _

__-Joder. Mierda -farfulla Scott- Voy a matar a Derek, él tiene la culpa de todo esto. Si no se hubiese empeñado en ponerte como cebo, nada de esto habría ocurrido._ _

__-Y Morgan seguiría vivo -aclara Stiles- Derek no tiene la culpa, fui yo el que le dije que lo haría. Yo tomé la decisión._ _

__-Porque te presionó._ _

__-No lo hizo, y lo sabes -Stiles se gira para encarar a su amigo- Quería ayudar y esa era la única manera._ _

__-¡Venga, ya! Había otros montones de planes y..._ _

__-No los había -Scott clava la mirada en la nuca de Lydia- Estuvimos buscando otra solución durante semanas, lo sabes. Morgan quería a Stiles para estar más cerca de ti._ _

__-¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?_ _

__-¡Mierda, Scott! -estalla Stiles- Él único que tiene la culpa aquí es Morgan. Morgan me mordió, no tú, no Derek._ _

__

__Vuelven a guardar silencio mientras entran al complejo abandonado. Stiles nota la tensión en Scott, la pena en Lydia y siente que vuelve a marearse, quiere salir de allí. Correr a donde sea pero a un lugar lejos de ese ambiente que empieza a corroerle. Pero no lo hace, se queda mirando por la ventanilla hasta que el jeep se detiene._ _

__Avanzan por los pasillos abandonados de una antigua fábrica textil, caminando con paso firme hasta la sala donde solían reunirse para planificar cualquiera que fuera la siguiente jugada en su plan contra los Alfa. Scott entra el primero, encendiendo la luz y caminando hasta la mesa que hay en el centro._ _

__-Joder, pensaba que no íbamos a tener que volver aquí -masculla._ _

__-Al final tendrías que haberme hecho caso y dejarme adecentarlo un poco -Lydia se sienta en el sofá que alguno de ellos acarreó desde Dios sabe dónde- ¿Cómo estás?_ _

__

__Stiles está parado junto a la puerta, con los brazos caídos y los hombros ligeramente hacia delante, gira la cabeza hacia su amiga y sonríe levemente._ _

__-Bien, creo. No sé cómo se supone que debo estar._ _

__-Jackson me dijo que los primero días apenas notó diferencia._ _

__-Jackson se transformó en una kanima, joder. No quiero ni pensar que eso pueda pasarme -dice mientras camina hasta la mesa y se sienta encima de ella- ¿Por qué eso no va a pasarme, verdad?_ _

__-Es muy poco probable, además, él empezó a rechazar el mordisco a los dos días. Y antes no había tenido ningún cambio -le explica- Y tú..._ _

__-Mis ojos, ya... Supongo que es un alivio._ _

__-¿Un alivio? -exclama Scott- Quedan dos días para la luna llena. Espera a pasar por ello._ _

__-Gracias tío, justo lo que necesitaba. Un poco de ayuda fraternal._ _

__-Lo siento, Stiles, pero... joder no tienes ni puta idea de lo que vas a pasar._ _

__-Scott, cállate -le ordena Lydia- No, en serio, hazlo, porque sólo vas a empeorar las cosas._ _

__-No quiero empeorar nada, pero es mi mejor amigo, estoy preocupado por él._ _

__-Lo sé, y Stiles también, pero asustándole no vas a conseguir nada._ _

__-No estoy... -intenta defenderse Stiles._ _

__-Vale. Bueno -Lydia saca un cuaderno de su bolso y un bolígrafo -Quedan dos días para la luna llena y supongo que vamos a necesitar unas cuantas... ¿cadenas? -pregunta anotando._ _

__-No, Stiles no va a necesitarlas -su amigo camina hasta él y le pone una mano en el hombro- Voy a ayudarte a pasar por esto, sin cadenas, sin esposas.... Joder, esto ya es bastante duro para ti. Vas a ver como salimos adelante._ _

__-Scott... -interviene Lydia._ _

__-Mira, entiendo que colaboraras en el plan contra los Alfas, eres la más inteligente de todos y nos ayudaste con Jackson porque era tu novio, pero Stiles es mi mejor amigo, y si alguien va a hacer algo para que todo sea más fácil, ese voy a ser yo -Scott sonríe ampliamente- Ya verás tío, las cosas van a ir genial._ _

__

__Stiles quiere creerle, joder, desea creerle porque es su mejor amigo, y también es su alfa pero algo en su cabeza le dice que por mucho que quiera hacerlo es demasiado pronto para que Scott pase por eso. Su manada es casi ínfima, sólo son ellos dos y Allison y, Scott nunca ha tenido que lidiar con la transformación de nadie más que la propia y eso le asusta. Mucho._ _

__-Quizás unas cuantas cadenas no vendrían mal... -trata de mediar._ _

__-No, nada de eso. Te conozco y podrás controlarte. Yo estaré allí y las cosas irán bien -Scott aprieta ambas manos sobre sus hombros tratando de infundirle confianza pero lo cierto es que se siente cada vez más nervioso._ _

__-¿Estás seguro que podrás con ello? -pregunta Lydia- Porque Stiles podría no lograrlo la primera luna llena y sería muy peligroso._ _

__-Confía en mí, los dos. Lo lograremos._ _

__Scott parece tan confiado que Stiles se ve incapaz de contradecirle y cuando observa cómo Lydia va a intentarlo otra vez, le ruega con la mirada que cese, que deje que las cosas sigan su curso. Va a confiar en su mejor amigo, va a hacerlo porque tiene que hacerlo, porque se lo debe por la primera noche que él mismo le pidió que confiara en su criterio. Por muy mal que salieran las cosas. Scott confío en él, y es lo menos que puede hacer._ _

__**_ _

__

__Lleva todo el día en un estado semifebril, y no es consciente de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, así que termina pasando la mitad del tiempo metido en la cama, hablando en sueños y sudando como jamás había hecho._ _

__Cuando abre los ojos ya está atardeciendo, en un primer momento no es consciente de nada más que de las sabanas que se le han pegado al cuerpo, las aparta de una patada y trata de reponerse. Una ligera brisa le llega desde la ventana así que abre los ojos, una sombra se mueve por el tejado._ _

__Se pone de pie en la cama de un brinco._ _

__-¡Scott! –chilla, cuando le ve entrar por la ventana- Joder, me has dado un susto de muerte._ _

__-Lo siento pero no contestabas al teléfono y estaba empezando a preocuparme._ _

__-Me quedé dormido. Creo que tenía fiebre._ _

__-No era fiebre, es la luna -le explica- Será así cada luna llena, por lo menos hasta que logres controlarlo._ _

__-¿Qué?_ _

__-Es una especie de trance, una forma que tiene el cuerpo para prepararse para la transformación. La sangre se revela, sudas todas las toxinas que podrías tener y estás listo para recibir al lobo._ _

__-¿Quién cojones te enseñó eso?_ _

__-Deacon, bueno... no creo que esas fueran sus palabras exactas pero..._ _

__-Ya, ya._ _

__-Y ahora dúchate porque tenemos que irnos de aquí en menos de diez minutos. No quiero que anochezca antes de que estemos en la fábrica._ _

__Stiles asiente bajando de la cama. Se dirige al armario y coge algo de ropa._ _

__-Quizás deberías llevar algo más viejo -le aconseja- Puede que haya un poco de sangre, y seguro rompas algo y... -Stiles le mira horrorizado- No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar, ya te dije que estábamos preparados._ _

__Coge otros vaqueros y la sudadera más vieja que encuentra pero sigue sin tenerlas todas consigo. Vuelve a mirar a Scott antes de salir de la habitación, que sonríe en un claro intento de animarle pero que logra cualquier cosa menos eso. Durante los dos últimos días, su amigo ha sido su sombra, le ha proporcionado apoyo moral, le ha escuchado y ha intentado enseñarle todo lo que sabe, sin embargo, Stiles sabe que falta mucho, que hay cosas que no puede contarle, que por mucho que lo intente, apenas hace un año que es un hombre lobo y no tiene la experiencia suficiente para lidiar con todo lo que está pasando. Ha tratado de hacérselo entender, de explicarle que por mucho que le hable de un _ancla a la que debe agarrarse para lograr frenar la transformación, Stiles no logra entenderlo, no logra saber cómo pensar en su padre, en su madre o incluso en Lydia va a lograr frenar todo aquello que está bullendo en su interior.__ _

___Cuando regresa a la habitación está a punto de decírselo._ _ _

___-Creo que podemos llevar esto -Scott tiene en la mano la última foto que su padre y él tienen con su madre, un par de meses antes de que ella muriera en el hospital._ _ _

___Stiles asiente antes de coger las llaves del jeep y poner rumbo a su primera luna llena._ _ _

___**_ _ _

___ _

___Derek está furioso, ¡oh, sí que lo está! pero cualquiera que se acerque a mirar por la ventanilla de su coche pensará que sólo es un chico raro esperando detrás de las ruinas de uno de los edificios de la fábrica textil de la ciudad. Nada raro, nada absolutamente fuera de lo normal salvo las marcas que las garras de su mano derecha están dejando en el salpicadero._ _ _

___-¡Joder! -gruñe tratando de serenarse._ _ _

___Mira por el retrovisor tratando de ver los faros del jeep a lo lejos, pero no hay señal. Resopla tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante, pero para enseguida porque sabe que eso solo acabará por ponerle más nervioso. Decide salir del coche, caminar un poco, estirar las piernas y tratar de no pensar en todas y cada una de las formas en las que va a matar a Scott._ _ _

___¿En qué demonios está pensando ese maldito estúpido? La primera luna llena de Stiles, ¿y piensa que logrará que se controle? ¿Sin cadenas, sin atarle? Puede que él mismo no sea el mejor alfa del mundo, pero hay cosas que se caen por su propio peso. Stiles será un buen hombre lobo, Derek lo sabe, cuando se controle, claro, porque su sentido de la lealtad, su nobleza y su capacidad de sacrificio le convertirán en un gran Beta, pero hasta que lo logre sabe que será un lobo nervioso, cabezota y ligeramente obstinado. Además, de por supuesto, un imán para los problemas. Porque eso es lo que era Stiles hasta hace dos días, un mocoso que hacía que Derek perdiera los papeles la mitad de las veces que trataban de mantener una conversación, un crío que creía saberlo todo y que podía actuar sin miedo a las consecuencias._ _ _

___Aunque claro, las consecuencias se habían vuelto contra él, esa noche la luna llena iba a demostrárselo._ _ _

___Pero no eran las consecuencias de un acto voluntario, eran las de uno al que Derek le había llevado. Si sólo no hubiera insistido, si sólo hubiera aceptado el no de Scott. Derek no habría acudido directamente a Stiles, pidiéndole ayuda, una ayuda que sabía que el muchacho jamás iba a negarle, porque conocía su nobleza, su honor y sobre todo sus puntos débiles. Sólo tuvo que apelar a la seguridad que la muerte de Morgan traería a los suyos, de esa paz que volvería a la ciudad si conseguían deshacerse de ellos, y Stiles había mordido el anzuelo. Igual que Morgan lo había hecho hacía tres noches._ _ _

___Y ahora había un nuevo hombre lobo en la ciudad. Uno potencialmente peligroso al que el maldito Scott no iba a encadenar en su primera luna llena._ _ _

___¡Dios Santo! Va a matar al jodido Scott McCall._ _ _

___**_ _ _

___ _

___Se sientan en el suelo del almacén principal, el que Scott y Derek usaban para entrenar al resto. Hay un par de focos encendidos, y desde una de las ventanas puede verse perfectamente el cielo._ _ _

___-No hay nubes -dice Stiles recostándose en el suelo, apoyando las manos detrás de la cabeza._ _ _

___-Sí, en mi primera noche tampoco las hubo._ _ _

___-Sobre aquella..._ _ _

___-Te has disculpado cientos de veces durante este año, y otras cientos de ellas estos dos días. Hiciste lo que creías que era mejor. Y sigo agradeciéndotelo._ _ _

___-Ya -suspira resignado._ _ _

___-¿Cómo lo llevas?_ _ _

___-Bien, bueno... sigo teniendo calor y me sudan las manos pero de momento todo está bajo control._ _ _

___-Genial, te dije que las cosas irían bien. Toma_ _ _

___ _

___Scott le tiende la foto que tiene con sus padres. Su madre ya usaba peluca porque había pasado por una sesión de radio y otra de quimio y decidió afeitarse la cabeza antes de que su preciosa melena castaña terminara cayéndose. Stiles también empezó a raparse por aquella época, nunca había tenido una melena tan espesa como la de Scott, pero su madre estaba bastante orgullosa de su perfecta raya a un lado y de lo guapo que Stiles estaba con ella. Y en aquel momento le pareció lo más normal, acompañar a su madre en ese duro trance. Su padre también había intentado hacerlo pero ella no le había dejado. Por lo que aquello había sido sólo cosa de madre e hijo, una última complicidad._ _ _

___La foto había sido tomada durante una pequeña escapada a la playa que los tres habían hecho, quizás azuzados por la matriarca de la familia, que ya intuía que las cosas no iban a terminar como todos deseaban. Sin embargo, habían sido unos días felices, ajenos a todo tipo de preocupaciones, habían sido la familia que habían dejado de ser desde que el cáncer había llamado a su puerta. Stiles recuerda esos días como unos de los más felices de su vida. Su madre sonreía todo el tiempo, y le besaba en las mejillas cada vez que tenía ocasión, se dejaba abrazar y besar por el sheriff cada vez que creían que su hijo no les observaba, se dejaba mimar y cuidar por sus chicos. Su madre fue realmente feliz aquellos días, Stiles lo sabe._ _ _

___Después habían vuelto a la ciudad y la enfermedad se había acelerado, tanto, que su madre no pasó más que un par de noches en casa antes de tener que ser internada en el hospital. De donde jamás había vuelto a salir._ _ _

___ _

___Stiles mira la foto mientras le resbala una lágrima por la mejilla, su mano se cierne con más fuerza sobre el marco hasta que la madera y el cristal se hacen añicos._ _ _

___-¿Stiles? -Scott se pone en alerta incorporándose de repente- Tío, tranquilo, ya está empezando._ _ _

___ _

___La voz de su mejor amigo suena ligeramente distorsionada, intenta enfocar la vista pero le es imposible. Quiere hablar pero lo que sale de su garganta es un gruñido. Un dolor agudo empieza a extenderse por su espina dorsal, y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas parecen estar activas. De sus dedos empiezan a salir garras, asustado, lanza el marco con la foto de sus padres contra la pared._ _ _

___ _

___-Stiles, estoy aquí -Scott le tiene cogido por los antebrazos, apretando con fuerza- Cálmate, todo va a ir bien. Piensa en tus padres, en tu madre... puedes hacerlo._ _ _

___ _

___Pero no puede hacerlo, porque su madre ya no está allí. La maldita enfermedad se la llevó, le arrebató a Stiles lo que más quería. Además de hacer de su padre un hombre miserable. No puede pensar en ellos, no puede porque si lo hace, todo lo que siente es dolor, y una ira incontenible._ _ _

___Fija la mirada en su amigo. Siente como los colmillos de su boca crecen, como su sangre está reaccionando a la luna llena. Y emite un sonido tan gutural y agudo que ni siquiera cree que pueda ser él hasta que ve el miedo en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Se revuelve de tal manera que es él quien termina por agarrar a su amigo, aprieta con fuerza, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavan en la carne de su mejor amigo, le escucha gritar antes de alzarlo en el aire y lanzarlo contra una pared._ _ _

___Vuelve a aullar antes de poner camino hacia la puerta._ _ _

___ _

___///_ _ _

___-¡Podrías haberle matado! -chilla Scott._ _ _

___-¿Quién sabe a quién habría matado él si no llego a detenerle?_ _ _

___-Lo estábamos haciendo bien, iba a..._ _ _

___-¿Sí? - Derek le agarra del brazo y le sube las mangas de la camisa- Ya veo lo bien que lo estabais haciendo._ _ _

___-Este no era tu problema, Stiles es parte de mi manada, puedo manejar esto._ _ _

___-No, no puedes -ambos vuelven la mirada hacia la viga a la cual está encadenado._ _ _

___-Tío, joder... ¿estás bien?_ _ _

___-Más o menos, ¿qué ocurrió?_ _ _

___-Estabas empezando a transformarte cuando Derek te noqueó -Stiles dirige la mirada hacia el alfa que está a un par de pasos de ellos- Lo siento, intenté..._ _ _

___-Gracias -le dice a Derek._ _ _

___-Pero ¿estás loco? Pudo haberte matado, te lanzó contra una pared y después te dejó inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza._ _ _

___-Yo te lancé contra una pared también -aclara Stiles- Y estaba dispuesto a matarte si volvías a ponerte en mi camino._ _ _

___-No digas tonterías, tú nunca me harías daño._ _ _

___-Lo hubiera hecho, créeme Scott -confiesa- Sólo quería salir de aquí, sólo quería que toda esa maldita ira se fuera. Y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa porque se fuera._ _ _

___-Lo habrías hecho -musita Derek._ _ _

___-¿Ha pasado el peligro? -el alfa asiente- ¿Puedes soltarme?_ _ _

___Derek se acerca a él sacando una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón, se agacha al llegar a su lado y empieza a abrir el candado._ _ _

___-No tenías por qué hacerlo -comienza- Venir aquí, ayudarme._ _ _

___-Él no te ha ayudado, estuvo a punto de matarte._ _ _

___-¡Maldita sea, Scott! -le grita- Hizo lo que se supone que tú tenías que hacer, en el momento en el que me descontrolé tenías que haberme detenido, pero titubeaste. Lo vi en tus ojos, por eso pude lanzarte contra la pared. Por eso podría haberte matado._ _ _

___-Eres mi mejor amigo, no podía..._ _ _

___-Mierda, Scott, ya no soy ese Stiles. Soy un puto hombre lobo, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta?_ _ _

___ _

___Scott se pone de pie con los labios firmemente cerrados, y los puños apretados. Vuelve a mirar a Derek antes de transformarse y salir corriendo. Stiles observa en silencio la puerta por la que su mejor amigo acaba de irse durante unos segundos, antes de percatarse de que Derek sigue a su lado._ _ _

___-Una salida para nada dramática, ¿eh? -en los labios del alfa se intuye una pequeña sonrisa antes de que vuelva a ponerse manos a la obra con las cadenas que rodean a Stiles- Gracias de verdad._ _ _

___-No hice nada que no se supone que tuviera que hacer._ _ _

___-Scott tenía razón, no era tu problema._ _ _

___-Un hombre lobo sin control siempre va a ser mi problema -Derek se detiene mirándole fijamente- Además, esto es culpa mía._ _ _

___-¿Qué?_ _ _

___-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo -termina de soltarle y se pone en pie._ _ _

___-Otro igual -farfulla- Mira, Derek, de verdad que aprecio lo que has hecho hoy, lo que hiciste el otro día en la escuela, pero lo que no voy a hacer es que cargues con la culpa de una decisión que yo tomé._ _ _

___-Fui yo quien te lo propuso._ _ _

___-Y yo el que dijo que sí. Mira, no estoy de humor para pasar por esto ahora -dice mientras se levanta limpiándose las manos en la camiseta- Así que vamos a ahorrarnos todo el drama en el que crees que eres el culpable de mi desgracia y cargas a tu ya abultada lista de culpas y errores que Morgan me mordiera. Porque, ¡oh, sorpresa! Fue Morgan el que lo hizo._ _ _

___-Si hubiera llegado a tiempo..._ _ _

___-Pero no lo hiciste. Puede que si yo me hubiese estado callado y no le hubiera lanzado una de mis pullas Morgan no hubiera saltado. Puede que si hubiese llevado una linterna como Lydia me aconsejó, hubiera visto la rama en el suelo. Puede que si no me hubiera tropezado con ella, Morgan no hubiese cogido mi tobillo. Puede que si todo eso no hubiera pasado, Morgan no me hubiera arrastrado más de cincuenta metros por el bosque solo para mirarme como a un trozo de carne fresca antes de clavarme los dientes en el costado._ _ _

___Cuando acaba de hablar, Stiles es consciente de que está temblando y que las piernas están a punto de fallarle. No da de bruces contra el suelo porque Derek le agarra justo a tiempo._ _ _

___-Gracias -repite, Stiles se da cuenta de que el alfa rehúye su mirada- De verdad, Derek. Gracias._ _ _

___-Te llevaré a casa._ _ _

___-No tienes por qué hacerlo, tengo el jeep ahí fuera._ _ _

___-No estás en condiciones, después le diré a Isaac que venga a por él._ _ _

___-Gra..._ _ _

___-Sólo, deja de decirlo. ¿Vale?_ _ _

___-¿Por qué? -protesta tratando de librarse del brazo que Derek ha pasado debajo de su hombro._ _ _

___-Porque puede que tú no creas que fue mi culpa, porque puede que por alguna estúpida razón te sientas mejor pensando eso, pero lo cierto es que lo fue, Stiles. Morgan te mordió y convirtió porque yo insistí en llevar a cabo ese plan aunque Scott me pidió que no lo hiciera, aunque mi propia manada lo hizo también._ _ _

___-Bien -Stiles no puede librarse de su agarre pero consigue que se detenga- ¿Quieres pensar eso? Hazlo. ¿Quieres fustigarte por otro error que no cometiste? Hazlo. Pero ni por un segundo te atrevas cargarme a mí con eso, es lo que tú crees. No yo._ _ _

___-Vale._ _ _

___-Bien._ _ _

___-¿Podemos seguir? -le indica señalando la puerta._ _ _

___-No._ _ _

___-¿Por qué?_ _ _

___-Necesito pedirte algo -Derek gira por fin el rostro para encontrarse con que Stiles le mira directamente a los ojos -¿Me ayudarás? Con todo esto de las transformaciones y ser un hombre lobo, quiero decir._ _ _

___-Scott es..._ _ _

___-Yo me encargaré de eso, ¿lo harás? -Derek respira pesadamente sin dejar de mirarle._ _ _

___-Lo haré._ _ _

___-Gra... vale, vale -corrige al ver como Derek le fulmina con la mirada- Y..._ _ _

___-¿Qué? -estalla al ver que vuelven a pararse._ _ _

___-Si no sale bien, si no puedo controlarme. Y.... no quiero hacerle daño a nadie -su voz suena estrangulada- ¿Me detendrás? ¿Lo harás, verdad?_ _ _

___Derek se da cuenta de la desesperación que se ha apoderado de él, de cómo su mirada le suplica, de cómo su cuerpo vuelve a temblar. Por un instante siente que Stiles le necesita, más que a nada, más que a nadie._ _ _

___-Lo haré._ _ _

___Stiles sonríe levemente, se intenta incorporar un poco más sólo para que Derek no tenga que cargar con todo su peso. Y ambos empiezan a caminar de nuevo._ _ _

___**_ _ _

___Cuando dice que se encargará de Scott lo que en realidad hace es mentirle durante la primera semana. Es más fácil así, evitar la confrontación es algo común en ellos. Es su _cosa_ , cuando tienen un problema o una bronca, normalmente dejan de hablarse durante uno o dos días hasta que uno le envía un mensaje al otro para que pase por su casa a jugar unas partidas a la Xbox y todo queda olvidado a mitad de la primera partida del Call of Duty._ _ _

___La segunda semana es un poco más díficil y se queda sin excusas cuando el martes por la tarde le dice que se queda en casa viendo Mujeres Desesperadas._ _ _

___-¡Tío! –exclama Scott junto a su taquilla mientras Stiles recoge su libro de matemáticas- Si es por lo que pasó en el almacén, ya sabes que… no fue nada. Es normal, y… No pasó nada. Somos colegas. Los mejores. Voy a estar siempre a tu lado._ _ _

___-Lo sé, Scott –Stiles siente una punzada de culpabilidad porque es consciente de que su mejor amigo siempre estará allí, pase lo que pase, y él le está engañando. Debería haber sido sincero desde el primer día- Verás, no quiero que te enfades ni nada, ¿vale?_ _ _

___-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer._ _ _

___-No estoy tan seguro –se ponen en marcha rumbo a la siguiente en clase- estos días no he podido quedar porque… bueno, he estado quedando con... con Derek._ _ _

___-¿Derek? –chilla con una voz excesivamente aguda- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ _ _

___-Después de lo que pasó la primera noche, yo pensé que era lo mejor._ _ _

___-¿Pensabas que lo mejor era estar atado a la columna de un almacén?_ _ _

___-¡No, joder! –protesta- Es sólo, Derek sabe lo que hace. Tiene tres betas a su cargo, ha pasado por su transformación y está acostumbrado a ello._ _ _

___-Claro y yo no –replica._ _ _

___-No, Scott, no lo estás. Lo siento, siento si te duele o te molesta pero… es mi problema. Y no quiero hacerle daño a nadie –tira de su antebrazo para apartarle de la gente que les mira- Por favor, necesito que lo entiedas._ _ _

___-Lo hago, de veras. Pero es que yo podría ayudarte, también he pasado por esto, ¿sabes? La primera vez me pilló un poco descolocado pero la segunda será distinta._ _ _

___-Scott, por favor. Déjame hacerlo a mi manera. Déjame que lo intente con Derek._ _ _

___ _

___Su amigo le mira con gesto serio, con un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho sujetando el asa de la mochila que lleva sobre el hombro contrario, se lo piensa durante unos segundos y al final resopla con aire resignado._ _ _

___-Vale, pero si Derek intenta hacerte daño, si se pasa contigo, quiero que me lo digas._ _ _

___-En realidad se está portando bastante bien._ _ _

___-¿Sí?_ _ _

___-Bueno, sigue siendo el mismo capullo con un palo metido en el culo, pero en cuanto a lo que se refiere al entrenamiento, lo intenta hacer lo mejor que puede._ _ _

___-Bien, me alegro. Si necesitas cualquier cosa…_ _ _

___-Lo sé, de verdad._ _ _

___ _

___El resto de la mañana está más tranquilo y relajado, la verdad es que haberle contado a su amigo que pasa las tardes con Derek facilita las cosas. Puede concentrarse en las clases que le quedan, es capaz de –casi- volver a ser el mismo Stiles de siempre durante el almuerzo, bromea con Danny, halaga el conjunto que Lydia lleva ese día y por supuesto es capaz de meterse con Jackson casi todo el tiempo. Se siente bien, se siente normal por primera vez desde que Morgan le mordió._ _ _

___Y eso es mucho más de lo que esperaba conseguir ese día, así que cuando coge el jeep para ir al almacén está de buen humor, se siente con fuerzas y energías renovadas, listo y preparado para cualquier tipo de reto que Derek esté dispuesto a ponerle esa tarde. Va a entregarse como no lo ha hecho hasta el momento, va a demostrarle que puede hacerlo. Sí, lo va a hacer._ _ _

___ _

___**_ _ _

___ _

___Derek sale media hora antes del almacén, lo hace porque George se lo pide, porque está demasiado tenso y no está centrado, porque no es capaz de estar a lo que tiene que estar en su trabajo y porque si vuelve a cargarse algo va a tener que ponerle de patitas en la calle, y como le ha dicho “¡Joder muchacho, brazos como esos son díficiles de encontrar!” Así que se sube al coche poniendo rumbo al almacén, haciendo una pequeña parada para coger algo de picar para después del entrenamiento, porque no ha podido dejar de notar que Stiles tiene un hambre voraz después de pasarse un par de horas de aquí para allá, así que se detiene para comprar un par de hamburguesas y una vergonzosa montaña de patatas fritas, además de dos cocacolas. Cuando está de vuelta en el coche y ve la bolsa de comida en el asiento del copiloto se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Otra vez estaba pensando en él._ _ _

___-Mierda –masculla._ _ _

___ _

___Por alguna estúpida y absurda razón, Derek ha estado pasando más tiempo de la cuenta pensando en Stiles. Al principio quiere creer que es porque se siente responsable de lo que ha sucedido, porque si Stiles es ahora un hombre lobo, no es más que porque él le metió en aquel lío. Pero lo cierto es que cuando piensa en Stiles no lo hace de esa manera, no piensa en el pobre muchacho al que Morgan mordió, piensa en el joven que se presenta siempre diez minutos antes en el almacén, que repite cada ejercicio hasta que consigue hacerlo a la perfección. Piensa en el Stiles que le pide consejo, en el que se sienta a su lado sudoroso y jadeante y le cuenta que no sabe cómo va a conseguir encontrar un _ancla_. Piensa en el que se queda en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y suspira observando sus manos temblorosas antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarle y decirle “tengo miedo”._ _ _

___ _

___Derek sabe que las cosas no están funcionando, que no están yendo por donde deberían y que lo correcto serían salir corriendo. Al menos lo mejor para él sería salir corriendo, pero sabe que le prometió que le ayudaría, y también sabe que Stiles cuenta con él y hay algo en su interior que se niega a fallarle._ _ _

___ _

___Cuando llega, el jeep está aparcado en el lugar de siempre, suspira cogiendo la bolsa de la comida y arrastrando los pies se dirige hacia el almacén._ _ _

___ _

___-¡Hey! –le saluda Stiles- Llegas pronto._ _ _

___-Ya –murmura, dejando la comida y su chaqueta sobre una mesa- ¿Empezamos?_ _ _

___-¿Has traído…?_ _ _

___-He dicho que empezamos._ _ _

___-Vale, vale. Tú mandas –responde con una amplia sonrisa._ _ _

___ _

___¡Dios! Derek tiene ganas de borrársela de un puñetazo. No tiene por qué sentirse tan feliz de trabajar con él, no tiene por qué esforzarse tanto. Ninguno de sus otros betas lo ha hecho, ni siquiera Isaac, que es de lejos el mejor de ellos. Pero él lo hace. Stiles se levanta después de cada golpe que se lleva mientras practican, y lo hace con una sonrisa, le da las gracias cada vez que terminan de entrenar y lo peor de todo es que Derek sabe que lo hace de verdad, que no hay nada falso en todo aquello, que Stiles se siente agradecido y satisfecho con todo lo que están haciendo y eso sólo hace que él se sienta peor porque no puede controlar todo lo que viene después._ _ _

___ _

___-¿Y bien? –Derek parpadea un par de veces, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar._ _ _

___-Empecemos donde lo dejamos ayer._ _ _

___-¿Desde arriba? –asiente- Caer y rodar, e ir a por ti. Bien –Stiles da un pequeño salto antes de girar y ponerse en marcha._ _ _

___ _

___Derek le ve alejarse mientras se promete así mismo que va a dejar de sentirse un estúpido, que va a dejar de pensar en esas tonterías, que Stiles es solo uno más de sus problemas y que lo único que tiene que hacer es atajarlo. Superarlo para poder seguir adelante con su vida._ _ _

___ _

___Stiles sube de un salto sobre un montón de cajas, durante un momento estas se tambalean pero consigue mantener el equilibrio; mira hacia abajo, busca el punto exacto como Derek le ha enseñado y salta cayendo sobre con las piernas dobladas y rodando por el suelo un par de veces antes de ponerse en pie. El Alfa ya le espera en posición de ataque al otro lado, Stiles medita sus posibilidades, durante esas casi dos semanas ha aprendido cuáles son los puntos fuertes de Derek, sabe que es tiene unos brazos bastantes fuertes y que corre lo suficiente como para escapar en un momento dado, pero es algo lento esquivando golpes cuando se encuentra quieto, así que se dirige hacia él lo más rápido que puede, dispuesto a acorralarle contra la pared que tiene detrás para intentar vencerle así. Al llegar a su altura, embiste con el hombro derecho sobre su pecho y duele, dios, cómo duele, porque es como golpearse contra un muro de hormigón, pero consigue hacerle trastabillar._ _ _

___ _

___-Tienes que mantenerte alerta, no perder de vista al oponente –le dice Derek mientras le agarra de los costados tratando de separarle- buscar un punto débil, un flanco que deje libre para poder vencer._ _ _

___-Lo intento –gruñe, empujando con todas sus fuerzas._ _ _

___-No se trata sólo de usar la fuerza bruta –le regaña, aunque tiene que reconcer que le está costando más de lo que creía separarle._ _ _

___Stiles se revuelve tratando de hacer caso de lo que el Alfa le está diciendo, buscando lo que le pide, y por un momento cree verlo, justo en su cintura, un trozo de piel que queda expuesta y en el que podría clavar las garras, o en su caso los dedos, para demostrarle que le ha pillado. Saca el brazo de entre sus pechos como puede y lleva la mano hacia allí, marcándole con los dedos con fuerza._ _ _

___Derek trastabilla un instante con el primer contacto de su piel con la de Stiles antes de quedarse completamente tenso contra la pared. Se quedan quietos por un par de largos e incómodos minutos hasta que el más joven levanta la cabeza._ _ _

___ _

___-Mmmm… ¿estás bien?_ _ _

___-Sí._ _ _

___-Ya. ¿Seguro?_ _ _

___-Ajá._ _ _

___-Pues no lo parece._ _ _

___-Lo estoy._ _ _

___-¿Y por qué no nos movemos?_ _ _

___-Me has pillado por sopresa._ _ _

___-¿He ganado? –pregunta con ojos brillantes._ _ _

___-Sí, bueno… supongo –responde con resignación._ _ _

___-¡He ganado! –exclama separándose, pegando botes a su alrededor- ¡He ganado!_ _ _

___-No te emociones, no ha sido para tanto._ _ _

___-Pero tú eres un alfa, y yo soy solo un pringado que no logra controlarse._ _ _

___-Has tenido suerte de pillarme con la guardia baja._ _ _

___-¿Y eso? –pregunta cuando Derek y él se acercan a la mesa donde está la comida._ _ _

___Derek le mira de reojo y rememora el instante en el que los dedos de Stiles se posaron en su piel, en ese cosquilleo que le recorrió. Ese impulso eléctrico que le dejó casi noqueado. No sabe cómo explicarlo, no sabe cómo ni por qué ha ocurrido y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabe que no le desagrada. Y es lo que más le asusta._ _ _

___ _

___-Tengo un mal día._ _ _

___ _

___-¿Algún problema? –pregunta antes de meterse un puñado de patatas en la boca._ _ _

___-Nada que te interese –masculla, sentándose en la mesa._ _ _

___-Eres todo carisma y amabilidad, ¿eh?._ _ _

___-No somos amigos, ¿por qué tendría que importarte lo que me pasa?_ _ _

___-¿No lo somos? –pregunta un tanto sorprendido- No sé, creía que después de todo lo que hemos pasado estos últimos meses. Y sobre todo estas dos semanas…_ _ _

___-¿Me consideras tu amigo? –pregunta sorprendido._ _ _

___-Me estás ayudando a pasar una de las peores épocas de mi vida, acudo a ti en busca de consejo y todo eso me lo das sin pedir nada a cambio. No sé qué concepto tienes tú de la amistad pero para mí se asemeja bastante._ _ _

___ _

___Derek guarda silencio mientras le observa terminarse las patatas y la bebida._ _ _

___ _

___-Mira, ya sé que yo no estoy haciendo mucho por ti –prosigue- pero si hay alguna cosa, si en algún momento necesitas algo, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Estoy aquí, ¿vale? –le dice tendiéndole la mano- ¿Amigos?_ _ _

___ _

___Derek le mira con cierta reticencia pero al final acaba aceptándola. Stiles sonríe una vez más._ _ _

___-¿Quedan patatas?_ _ _

___ _

___**_ _ _

___ _

___El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa o eso es lo que piensa Stiles cuando se está preparando aquella tarde para ir al almacén antes de que la luna llena esté en lo más alto. Ha estado entrenado cada día durante el último mes, practicando con Derek cómo controlarse, cómo defenderse, cómo atacar. Se supone que está preparado, eso es lo que el Alfa le ha dicho. Incluso Scott, que se ha pasado por allí los últimos días, le ha comentado que lo está, que esta vez será distinto, que por mucho que la luna le llame, algo en su interior hará que se controle._ _ _

___ _

___Pero Stiles no las tiene todas consigo, sigue tan asustando como la primera luna llena, porque esa _ancla_ de la que todos hablan, eso que para Scott es Allison, para Isaac es su padre o para Jackson es Lydia, para él no es nada. No sé ve capaz de pensar en sus padres como eso, y lo cierto es que no tiene nada más. Podría pensar en Scott, cierto, en ese sentimiento de amistad que les une, pero no cree que sea lo suficientemente intenso o sea lo correcto por lo que ha hablado con sus amigos. Cuando hablan de ello, sus ojos se iluminan, sus corazones se aceleran, sus sentimientos afloran y es algo que Stiles no se ve capaz a de sentir, por eso está tan aterrado. No sabe cómo va a hacerlo, cómo va a conseguirlo. _ _ _

___ _

___El telefóno sobre su mesa vibra_ _ _

___ _

___**“Te espero en veinte minutos en el almacén. Todo va a salir bien”** _ _ _

___Stiles quiere creerle, quiere creer que todo lo que Derek le ha enseñado, que todo lo que han practicado, va a sevir de algo esa noche. Porque lo cierto es que el Alfa se ha esforzado más de lo que debería, se ha dejado –literalmente- la piel por él eso días, le ha apoyado como un verdadero amigo, ha estado a su lado, le ha presionado cuando ha tenido que hacerlo y le ha tendido la mano cuando también debía hacerlo. Stiles no puede estar más que agracedido, y lo cierto es que se siente un poco estúpido por no saber cómo demostrarselo, por no poder decirle que se siente más cercano a él que lo que nunca ha estado a otra persona que no sea Scott, pero siente que decirle eso a Derek sería una tontería, que se lo tomaría como una chiquillada y rompería esa perfecta armonía que parece haberse establecido entre ambos._ _ _

___ _

___Coge sus cosas y pone rumbo al almacén._ _ _

___**_ _ _

___ _

___-Llegas tarde –gruñe Derek mientras revisa una de las cadenas que tiene a su lado._ _ _

___-Había un control en la carretera, he tenido que tomar un desvío para que no me pararan._ _ _

___-Prepárate, no queda mucho tiempo._ _ _

___-¿Qué columna? –Derek se encoje de hombros- Supongo que la de la otra vez está bien._ _ _

___ _

___Se acerca a ella, dejando su mochila cerca. Se quita la sudadera y la dobla con cuidado, cuando va a guadarla se da cuenta de que en el suelo está la foto de sus padres que nunca llegó a recoger, toma el marco y aparta los cristales con la mano. Un sudor frío le recorre la espina dorsal, y de repente todo está mal, todo empieza a descontrolarse, sus garras empiezan a crecer, el pelo en su cara, los colmillos en su boca._ _ _

___-¡Stiles! –grita Derek poniendo una mano sobre su mano, pero este le aparta de un manotazo, saltando lo más lejos que puede de él- Stiles, tranquilo. Vamos, puedes hacerlo._ _ _

___-¡No! –gruñe apartándose contra la pared._ _ _

___ _

___Cuando Derek se planta frente a él, obligándole a ponerse de pie, clavándole las garras en los hombros, el Alfa está completamente transformado._ _ _

___ _

___-Puedes hacerlo. Piensa en ellos –dice mirando la foto- Piensa en lo que te hacen sentir, en lo feliz que te hacen, en lo protegido que te sentías a su lado, en todo lo que te dieron sin pedir nada. Hazlo, Stiles._ _ _

___ _

___Niega con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo la luna provoca que la sangre le arda, cómo se va apoderando poco a poco de él, cómo va perdiendo el control. Cómo Stiles va desapareciendo para dejar paso al lobo. Derek le mira a los ojos, tratando de conseguir que se quede a su lado, pero no puede, quiere hacerlo, quiere hacerle sentir orgulloso, quiere demostrarle que todo lo que le ha enseñado ha servido para algo pero no puede. No tiene fuerzas._ _ _

___ _

___-Hazlo –consigue susurrar- Hazlo, por favor. Lo prometiste._ _ _

___ _

___Derek niega con fuerza, apretando con más fuerza las garras en sus hombros, y puede que si la transformación no estuviese provocándole un dolor inhumano, sintiera algo allí donde las uñas se clavan en su piel, pero no lo hace, y poco a poco va dejando de ser él. Hasta que un siente un cosquilleo sobre los labios, un cálido contacto. Abre los ojos y para encontrarse a Derek inclinado sobre él, besándole, y es como si sus pies quedaran fijos al suelo, como si la luna dejara de llamarle, su corazón deja de latir a toda prisa, su sangre comienza a serenarse y poco a poco vuelve a ser él._ _ _

___ _

___-¿Stiles? –pregunta Derek un par de segundos después de separarse de él._ _ _

___-Me has besado –afirma._ _ _

___-Lo siento, yo…_ _ _

___-Y yo… eso… -menea la cabeza nerviosa- Es como si…-se frota la cara con desesperación- No me he transformado, lo hemos parado –empieza a reírse histéricamente- Me has besado y no me he convertido._ _ _

___-Stiles…_ _ _

___-¿Qué cojones significa eso? –pregunta encarándole._ _ _

___-No lo sé, eso es algo que sólo tú puedes saber –le dice sin mirarle._ _ _

___-No me vengas con gilipolleces –farfulla- Me has besado, eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no?_ _ _

___-¡Mierda, Stiles! –gruñe- No lo sé, no podía hacerlo. Me estabas pidiéndo que te matara, no podía, yo… no podía._ _ _

___-¿Y lo único que se te ocurrió fue besarme? Porqué el Derek que yo conozco me habría noquedao._ _ _

___-Stiles, no sigas por ese camino –le amenaza._ _ _

___-¿Por qué? –pregunta encarándole._ _ _

___-Porque puede que no te guste la respuesta –se da la vuelta y encamina a recoger sus cosas._ _ _

___-Joder, Derek. Te tenía por muchas cosas menos por un cobarde –le dice mientras que él también va a por su mochila._ _ _

___ _

___-Te besé porque quería que te quedaras conmigo, porque pensaba que era la única manera de lograrlo. Porque me estabas pidiendo algo que no quería hacer. Que no podía hacer._ _ _

___ _

___Stiles se detiene a mitad de camino, paralizado por lo que acaba de escuchar, con el corazón palpitando a toda prisa, con las manos sudorosas y temblorosas y, de repente, con un terrible pánico a darse la vuelta y enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que su desafío hacia Derek acaba de suponer. Porque una parte de él sabía lo que suponía hacerlo, pero otra, la que creía que era la correcta, estaba segura de que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada y que todo estaba siendo producto de la luna llena y la transformación. Pero Derek acababa de echar todo por tierra._ _ _

___-Di algo –le pide Derek._ _ _

___-Yo, no… no sé –confiesa, aún sin darse la vuelta._ _ _

___-Bien._ _ _

___ _

___Le escucha terminar de recoger las cosas, guardar las cadenas y poner rumbo a la puerta._ _ _

___-No tiene por qué pasar nada durante el resto de la noche, pero por si acaso deberías llamar a Scott._ _ _

___ _

___La puerta se cierra justo después. Stiles empieza a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, pasándose las manos por la cabeza y la cara. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Derek Hale se le acaba de declarar? ¡Dios! Eso acaba de pasar. Bueno, más o menos. ¿Puede ser su vida un poco más bizarra? Porque lo de estar rodeado de hombre lobos ya tenía un punto, convertirse en uno había subido el escalafón bastante más, pero, ¿esto? Acaba de romper los límites de lo creíble. En eso se ha convertido su vida, en una sucesión de hechos a cada cual más raros y extraños. En su primera luna llena consiguió salvarse a duras penas con la intervención de Derek; en la segunda, consigue controlarse porque Derek le besa. Vuelve a darle un ataque de risa. Porque no se puede negar que gracioso es._ _ _

___ _

___Lo curioso es que no hay nada que le moleste en el hecho de que Derek le haya besado, no hay nada que le resulte extraño en haber sido capaz de controlarse al comprender que siempre que Derek estuviera allí iba a ser capaz, que él le había enseñado, que él le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, y que por tanto, se lo debía. Stiles se muerde el labio al darse cuenta de que Derek es su _ancla_ ._ _ _

___ _

___Sale corriendo sin saber muy bien hacia dónde, ni siquiera lo que está haciendo, hasta que los faros del coche de Derek le ciegan y escucha el frenazo y tiene que saltar para subirse al capó._ _ _

___ _

___-¿Estás loco? –chilla, bajando._ _ _

___-Eres tú –le dice al bajar- Eres tú._ _ _

___-¿Qué mierdas…? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Stiles le mira directamente a los ojos y le asusta un poco la forma en lo que lo hace._ _ _

___-¿Puedes… puedes besarme otra vez? –Derek parpadea confuso- Por favor._ _ _

___ _

___Hace un par de meses Derek ni se lo hubiera planteado, hace un mes hubiera salido corriendo. Pero ahora, a solo unos centimentros de su boca, no puede más que pensar en volver a hacer lo, en dejarse llevar, porque al fin y al cabo, es él quien se lo está pidiendo, y le prometió que lo haría, que le ayudaría, que le daría todo lo que necesitara. Y si es eso lo que necesita, ¿quién es Derek para negárselo?_ _ _

___Stiles se pasa la lengua por los labios cuando ve como Derek se inclina lentamente hacia él, levantando una mano para ponerla en su cuello, sintiendo sus dedos que acarician levemente su nuca, el pulgar que se pasea por su mejilla antes de que sus labios entren en contacto. Tan leve como intenso, tan cálido como la primera vez pero no tan breve. Derek atrapa con sus labios el inferior de Stiles y él emite un pequeño jadeo abriendo la boca, entonces su lengua se desliza en el interior, haciendo el beso más intenso y profundo. Stiles tiene que agarrase a la chaqueta de Derek. Cuando terminan, Stiles resopla por la nariz y Derek no puede evitar sonreír un poco._ _ _

___ _

___-No te rías –murmura molesto._ _ _

___-Lo siento._ _ _

___-Esto es raro –Derek arquea una ceja- Tú y yo, quiero decir. Besándonos._ _ _

___-Sí, ya –da un paso hacia atrás, pero Stiles tira de la chaqueta que no ha soltado en ningún momento._ _ _

___-No es que esté mal, sólo es que la verdad, no creía que fuera posible –Derek luce un poco más aliviado._ _ _

___-¿Por qué?_ _ _

___-No lo sé, Derek. Este mes y medio no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la luna llena o las transformaciones. Y tengo que reconocer que he estado muy a gusto contigo, y que bueno, mi concepto sobre ti ha cambiado mucho. Y puede que alguna vez te haya mirado el culo –Derek pone los ojos en blanco- pero sinceramente no pensaba que tú…_ _ _

___-¿Qué yo…?_ _ _

___-Bueno, ya sabes…_ _ _

___-Este mes ha sido bastante raro para mí también –se sincera-. Al principio creía que iba a terminar estrangulándote pero luego me di cuenta de lo metódico que eres, lo mucho que trabajas y te esfuerzas y de lo que te importa hacer las cosas bien. Había cosas que sí sabía de ti, pero evidentemente no todas._ _ _

___-Ah._ _ _

___-Y me han gustado._ _ _

___-Ya. A mí también me han gustado las cosas nuevas que he aprendido de ti –Derek asiente- Mmm… ¿Crees que podríamos aprender más cosas el uno del otro?_ _ _

___-Creo que podríamos intentarlo._ _ _

___Esta vez es Stiles el que se inclina sobre sus labios, besándole lentamente mientras que Derek le rodea la cintura. Cuando se separan, Stiles siente que sus piernas apenas le sostienen._ _ _

___-O besas demasiado bien, o algo está yendo mal._ _ _

___-Tranquilo, es normal. La primera vez que tratas de controlarte, de llevar la contraria a la luna llena, es un poco duro. Volvamos al almacén._ _ _

___ _

___Stiles asiente y camina delante, lo cierto es que sí que está bastante cansado y casi le han faltado las fuerzas cuando consigue apoyarse en la columna a la que Derek le ató la primera noche. Se deja caer y ya está sentado cuando el Alfa llega a su lado con una botella de agua y una bolsa con comida._ _ _

___-¿Patatas fritas? –Derek asiente- Eres el mejor._ _ _

___Se sientan los dos juntos, hombro con hombro, apoyados en la columna mientras Stiles da buena cuenta de las patatas. Lo hacen en silencio, observando la luna llena a través de la ventana que está frente a ellos. Cuando termina, Stiles se revuelve incómodo tratando de encontrar postura hasta que Derek bufa, y pasa un brazo por su cintura y le atrae hacia él dejando que pose la cabeza sobre su pecho. Así se quedan dormidos solo unos minutos después._ _ _

___ _

___**_ _ _

___Stiles se despierta cuando el sol empieza a picarle en la cara, le duele todo el cuerpo y la verdad es que no sabe muy donde está, hasta que se da cuenta de que está apoyado sobre el pecho de Derek. Recuerda la noche anterior y sonrie aún sin abrir los ojos, frotando la mejilla contra su pecho._ _ _

___ _

___Hace un mes y medio Morgan le mordió, convirtiéndole en hombre lobo, cambiando su vida para siempre. Hace un mes y medio estaba asustado y aterrado porque no sabía qué camino iba a seguir su vida. Esa mañana aún no tiene muy claro si el camino es el adecuado, si conseguirá que merezca la pena pero, por el momento, es el que tiene delante y el que piensa seguir y del que piensa disfrutar cada segundo._ _ _


End file.
